Konosuba an everyday life in an average world
by flaming hunter
Summary: Kazuma manages to return to his old world but he isn't alone, and the world itself isn't so normal
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the school bell ringing announced that it was time for class to start, in all honesty, I could hardly care less, when someone that pays attention to the real world, they would notice that the majority of what one learns here is completely useless.

A factory worker doesn't need to know what chemicals can make coolant if their position doesn't need them to use something like that.

I looked around just for a moment, there wasn't a particular reason, it was just a force of habit of min, everyone already had separated themselves into their groups and I sat alone like always.

Those that excelled in their public image had their group and were looked up to by everyone else and from there let's be honest no one truly cared.

In the back of the room, there is a single empty seat, it belongs to a student that has never come to class, since the first day he has never shown up, there were rummers about who he might be and what he might be doing, but in the end no one even pays attention to it anymore.

The sound of the classroom door opening made everyone run to their seats, it was time for the teacher to come in, however, I had to admit that I was surprised when a guy walked in, he had short uncombed brown hair, green eyes, and the school uniform.

At first I thought that he might be a new student, however, he just walked passed everyone and sat down on the one empty chair behind the unused desk that was in the class.

He didn't say anything, in fact, he didn't even have a backpack and to that extent, he didn't even have books, and yet there was something about him that said he had already lived life.

The classroom door opened again and the teacher walked in, her eyes immediately focused on the new face in the room, yet the woman didn't act on what she had seen, instead, she waved at someone to come in.

"cLass" she began to say only for the blue-haired beauty that had walked in to cut her off.

"Kazuma! Kazuma! we're in the same class!" she said as he ran to the previously unknown student, the girl didn't care she was wearing a skit or that the entire class was looking at them, she just hugged the guy named Kazuma.

"I was so worried I wouldn't know anyone, we just got back to Japan and I thought you would leave me behind!" she said in between tears and a and a smiling face.

The entire class had their eyes locked on the two new arivals, but they were all shocked when the guy named Kazuma just hugged the blue-haired girl.

"Miss Aqua please refrain from making a scene, because this is your first day Ill forgive you" the teacher said to the blue-haired beauty, who just held onto the once missing student.

"Mr. Sato welcome, its good to finally see you here, unfortunately, there is a high chance you won't pass this semester, because of how many classes you have missed."

the woman said to them before smiling.

"So why don't the to of you tell us how you know each other." the teacher said to them before Kazuma looked at Aqua and his face filled with fear.

"Aqua don't." he said.

"We used to live together, in fact, we did plenty of things, Kazuma took me from my home and we went to see the world, its because of him that I was able to meet so many different people and try so many different things": Aqua answered the teacher.

He had to give the woman credit for not breaking face because the Aqua had just announced that she and Kazuma, had eloped and had only just returned to Japan.

I looked at Kazuma who just hid under his hand, before looking at the teacher. 'Well she didn't lie" he said to the woman.

"What?!" the entire class said at once.

"The two of you, principals office now!" the teacer said to them, her face red with confusion and jealousy, she, herself hadn't even been married yet and there were two students that had apparently beaten her to it.

The two walked out of the room and immediately everyone started taking out their cellphones, that is everyone except for me, I had no one to text.

By the end of the day, word would have already spread through the school.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before the teacher walked back into class, she did her job like usual and finally the two new students returned to class, they both had exhausted expressions and neither of them dared to look at anyone in the room, but none the less they just walked back to the one empty chair.

"There's only one chair" Aqua said quietly, by the sound of how soft her voice was, she was trying to hold back tears.

I could see Kazuma move to the side and let her sit down, before he just sat on the floor, this sort of thing happens in schools like this, classes have a set amount of desks, so when a new student arrives they usually spend their first day standing.

As I looked at Kazuma as he sat on the floor, I could see a coldness in his eyes, like if the next person to do or say the wrong thing would suffer his wrath.

The day went by quickly, neither new student red or wrote down anything, neither of them had shown up with any school supplies after all.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch, I usually brought my own from home, ao did a lot of the students, some, however, ran out knowing that if they didn't make it in time they would missout on the days special.

Everyone separated into their own groups and like usual I sat alone, I turned to look at the two newcomers and I watched as the blue-haired beauty looked around with a smiling face.

Kazuma as she called him had taken an empty chair and sat in front of her, I could already see tears beginning to form and how the girl struggled to hold them back.

"Come on" Kazuma said to her, his was the only voice I didn't recognize from the class so I knew it belonged to him.

"Hey I'm Kazuma and this one here is Aqua please to meet you ..." he said to me as I ate alone.

I looked up to them and I was surprised to see just how well the two complimented one another, Kazuma was plain, that much was certain but his green eyes seemed to go well with Aquas blue eyes, and despite his uncombed brown hair, it seemed to make Aquas light blue hair shine just a little bit more.

"Hachiman" I answered them.

"Mind if we sit with you Hachiman?" Kazuma asked me, I knew that he was just asking men because I was alone and they dint have anyone to talk to, I wanted to tell them no but my mouth acted on its own.

"Sure, bit arent you too going to eat" I asked them.

"Nop we ate before coming to school" Aqua answered, her eyes still held the small sighs of tears, but those tears were slowly vanishing behind her bright smile.

I noticed that without knowing it, people suddenly had their heads turned in my direction, I could even see people looking threw the windows in the hallway, some were delinquents, others were just plain people that didn't have anything better to do.

"Kazuma and Aqua, I have spoken to the school board and we need to talk to your parents about your future in this," the principal said, however, I felt a chill in the air in front of me.

"That's enough," Kazuma said before somehow jumping over the desks running from one desk on to another and graving the principal and slamming him on to the wall.

The principal is a well-built man and easily is taller than Kazuma, yet I couldn't believe my eyes, Kazuma had the principal by the thought and had him pinned to the wall.

I watched as Aqua ran to stop him, but Kazuma had slightly pulled back the principal and slammed him on the wall not once, not twice, but six times and I could hear the man struggling to breathe.

Aqua graved Kazuma's hand and tried to stop him, but he wasn't letting go.

"I don't know where you get off telling us what we can and can't do outside this school, but if..." Kazuma said before turning to look at Aqua and tightening his grip.

No one made a noise and slowly the sound of someone clapping filled the room.

"Let him go, young man, I understand why you would be angry, especially since the two of you admitted to being married. There is no indecent relationship here, and yet they punish you for it." a man I have never seen here before walked in, he wore an expensive-looking suit and shoes that looked like if they had just been polished.

"I'll overlook your attack on a member of this school simply because your a man defending his wife, but look at her shes on the verge of tears," he said to Kazuma and the Kazuma let go of the principal.

"You know I don't get involved with everyday school matters, but when this reached my ears had to step in."

"This is a private school, only the best in academics, sports get in, we even have student from families that are already engaged to be married and imagine my surprise when I hear the treatment these two are receiving" the man said to the principal, I could feel my chest tighten as the realization set in.

My heart raced, I had to admit never had a calm smiling face send a chill down my spine.

"Kazuma go back to what you were doing, Aqua don't cause any more misunderstandings and you don't let this happen again." the ma said before walking out the door, no one said anything.

I watched Kazuma go back to sitting on the floor and Aqua sat in the chair next to him.

My heart calmed down and I realized I was sweating, the man that had walked in and stopped everything, just by being in the room was the owner of the school and one of the council of directors.

I looked down at my food and i silently agreed with the man, the two hadn't done anything wrong and eventually those that could get married, so the treatment they were getting wasn't something they deserved.

I grabbed my lunch and sat next to them, none of us said anything, I didn't even acknowledge when Kazuma and Aqua stole food from my lunch.

I watched the two when lunch ended and classes continued, I watched them when we went to the next class and finally when it was time to go home, I wasn't surprised to see them go home together.

Had I known that with their appearance in my world, things would change so much I might have stayed away from the two of them that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and went like usual I did my morning routine, I took a shower, changed clothes and ate my breakfast, I'd like to say that it was all in that order, but as I said earlier, morning came and went.

I had overslept and normally my little sister would have woken me up. she knew that if I was exceptionally tired the day before, I would sleep in.

What did I do, or what happened to make so tired your guess is as good as mine, regardless I had overslept and the last bell was about to go off.

Like usual I rode my bike to school and thankfully I had enough experience going uphill with it, that I was able to reach the top of the hill in the nick of time.

I managed to pass through the school gate even as they closed, the last groups of students were already going into the building when I heard a pair of familiar voices behind me.

"Hurry Aqua!"

"Kazuma carry me"

I immediately knew who the owners of the voices were, unfortunately for Kazuma and Aqua the main gate had already closed.

I have to admit that I have a slight sanicle side to myself so when I heard the metal sound of the gate lock I had a mischevious smile, even as I locked the chain on my bike.

The moment I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes, Kazum, the man that had transferred into class the day before, was carrying Aqua the girl that had transferred to my class in his arms as they both jumped over the schools front gate.

I looked around to see if anyone else had seen what I had just seen, but I was late and everyone else had just gone inside the building, the two ran passed me and hurried inside.

I don't know why but for some reason, even if I knew that nothing the two did concern me, but for some reason, my feet began to move on their own and I soon found myself running after them, chasing the two from behind.

I ran passed the school's delinquent and two of the girl she had in the friends club of his, or how many of us have come to know it the delinquent's guy's harem.

I followed the two as they avoided a teacher who was carrying a stack of papers and I watched as both Kauma and Aqua caught every one of the papers in perfect order before they even hit the floor.

It was then that Aqua noticed me.

"You're late too" she said to me, her smile didn't seem to be the least bit affected by what happened yesterday.

"I overslept" I answered her as we began to run up the stairs, I nearly stopped when the two didn't bother slowing down when a group of students blocked the stairs as they were going up themselves.

No the simply used their moment to jump on the side of the stairs and from there jump on the set slightly above thems.

"Come on!" Kazuma screamed at me before he vanished from sight, I heard the two as they ran away leaving me behind.

I had lest them, just like that they had left me behind.

"What are you doing just jump!" Kazuma said as he suddenly yelled at me from the next floor.

"Did he come back for me?" I asked myself as he did the same action as before only that this time he jumped down instead of up.

Just like that, I was somehow swept up in a world that I didn't even know existed, from the side of the stairs Kazuma pulled me up, before jumping to the stairs above us and immediately jumping to the next set of stairs, after that we began to run again.

It was then that I noticed all of the eyes of every student were locked on us, I didn't like that, I who was an existence that no one cared about was suddenly being noticed by everyone.

Finally, we reached the floor where my classroom is on and I noticed that Aquas skirt was a little to short for her to be running with, somehow it was short enough for it to show her panties, but I couldn't see anything.

I almost wondered if she wasn't wearing any, but there was no way to tell considering her skirt always covered her just when I thought I would get a glips underneath it.

"Your late" those were the words that greeted us and we were forced to stand in the hallway until the woman felt like letting us into the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour passed before we were allowed to enter the classroom and I noticed that several students were already looking at us with curious gazes, why anyone looked in my direction despite never having paid any attention to me before I didn't know.

No, the reality was that I didn't want to know, I knew that my actions would cause trouble and yet I still did what I had done, I allowed myself to be taken by the two's momentum.

The rest of the day passed and soon it was lunchtime, this time however both Kazuma d Aqua had their food with them, they immediately moved the nearby tables and the chairs ear my own and for the first time in years, I had someone eat with me in class for more than one day.

"Hey do you want to come over to our house after class, maybe you can show us around?" Aqua said to me as she ate a sausage that was cut in the form of an octopus.

I looked at her and I waited for her to say something else, yet neither Kazuma or her said anything, they both just kept on eating, I noticed that the both were eating the same thing, rice, sausage, grilled onion and some sort of sauce that was kept on the side.

I swallowed and I had to think about my next words, I was being offered a chance to enter a world I had only caught a glimpse of, I knew that I could never be apart of the world that existed around me, but I didn't know if I wanted to enter this other one in front of me.

I took another bite of my food and I thought about what I wanted to say, one could call it a leap of faith but I answered her after a moment.

"Sure"

I didn't know what consequences my actions would bring, but there couldn't be that many bad results from my decision, soon the bell rang and the teacher walked back in.

"Okay class, for your next assignment all of you have to write about your experience in Highschool and what you are looking forward to in the future." she said to us before sitting down and watching everyone write down some things.

"Kazuma, Aqua you two can write what you have done while you were gone and if you want you could read it to the rest of the class, I know about the two of you jumping over the front gates." she said to the two new arrivals.

Immediately the two of them began to write down their experiences while they were away, soon pencils stopped moving and I watched as Aqua walked to the front of the class, however, I briefly noticed how Kazumaa had tried to stop her from doing so but failed to catch her before she was out of arms reach.

I looked at Aqua as she walked to the front of the class, her long blue hair seemed to have a rhythm to it, her smile was almost as bright as her eyes, she was beauty in every form and way.

Maybe it was my hormones or the fact that I knew the two had come to class together, but for a brief moment, I envied Kazuma for having her at his side.

"What I did during this entire time before coming to school." she took a deep breath.

"I was living my life, it was boring but I can't complain, then one day a neet walked in and took me from my house."

"We went to see the world, we drank until we passed out, we met a lot of interesting people, we slept in barns and fought wolves, I'm still asked to go back and work n construction when a big project is happening."

"We lived with Darkness and Meguiming and the four of us did many things" tears began to fall.

"We were a family, we fought against corrupted nobles and lots of monsters, I found myself doing things I had only seen other people do and it was all because a neet stole me away that day" the room fell silent and the teacher told Aqua to go to her seat, immediately Kazuma tried to comfort her, but Aqua was smiling, even if tears fell from her eyes.

Kazuma walked to the front of the class he briefly looked the teacher in the eyes, closed his eyes and began to talk.

"I wanted to lie before I wrote this thing, but I know it wouldn't be fair to any of us and by us, I don't mean anyone here, except me and Aqua" he took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I used to be scared or nervous about things in life but one day I died and I met this blue-haired pain of a goddess and I guess my life began, I learned archery, how to craft things and" he began to laugh at some memory I didn't know about.

"I wonder how many times I really died, we fought against things and did things that the old me would have never done and it all started because that blue-haired girl laughed at the way I died"

"I met a lot of people, I even had a girl consider me her oni chan and look up to me for a while, Darkness, and Meguming, they're both a world away now, I guess this is my way of saying goodbye and for someone to know even if its a little bit of what we went through" Kazuma said to us, he never bothered to look at the sheet of paper in his had, he just walked back to his seat and patted Aquas head.

Our teacher miss Shizuka Hiratsuka just looked at the two with a worried and sad expression, she had understood just like I had that the two must have been through a lot and that neither of them regretted their decision for leaving, no it was more like something must have happened and they were forced to return to Japan or more specifically back to their houses.

The class passed as usual and miss Hiratsuka called me to the office, as I walked to the main office, I found both Kazum and Aqua waiting for me in the hallway.

The woman was already waiting for me in the office she had my essay on the table beside her.

"Hikigaya I called you here because of your essay, do you really believe what you wrote down, have you made any friends all year or at all?" she asked me.

I just looked at her and the woman moved her right hand through her hair and exhaled.

"Look rewrite this and put what you have lived threw during your highschool life...you aren't apart of any clubs or do any afterschool activities right" it was more of a statement than a question, regardless I answered her.

"No"

She smiled and rose to her feet, the woman is the very figure of beauty, she was older but not what one would consider a mature woman, her long black hair went well with her light skin, her gray eyes seemed to give her the sense of mistery.

The woman's figure was nothing to laugh at, she had large breasts that nearly burst from her blouse, she wasn't thin but she wasn't fat either, she was filled in the right spots and thin where she had to be this gave her plenty of curves.

"Come with me" she said to me before walking out of the office, I followed her out of the room and I watched Kazuman make a sign to me using his hands, he wordlessly told me that he was going home.

I nodded and I just kept following miss Hiratsuka to an empty room, she opened the door and I noticed that the room wasn't empty, a simple chair was placed inside the room, every table in the class alongside the chairs were stacked in the back of the room.

On that chair was a single girl that read a book, she gave off a semblance that if the world were to end she would still be reading the same book.

In this school there exists a class solely dedicated to those that are specially made for performing in the international stage, the students there are those whos grades, look and social standings far excel those of any other person around.

It mostly has students that have returned to japan or are going to study abroad and from that class, Yukinoshita Yukino, comes from such a class, regardless if it's from exams or sports she always excels above everyone else.

I never spoke to her considering, I never spoke to anyone, I never tried to talk to people and they never tried to talk to me, until recently it was something that we were all happy to do and leave unchanged.

I felt miss Hiratsuka lightly shove me and so I introduced myself.

"Hie I'm" I began to introduce myself however she immediately interrupted me.

"If you are not here to make a request please refrain yourself fro speaking to me"

Miss Hiratsuka was about to say something when suddenly the backdoor to the room slid open and I watched both Kazuma and Aqua walk in, neither of them gave or cared for the three of us that were already inside the room.

"Kazuma look its the cold, I dot like you, go away school beauty" Aqua said to Kazuma as she walked up to Yukino, I watched as Aqua seemed to cut through Yukinos hora of a high-class lady.

"Hey Hachiman, we were going to go home but we thought that hey, a lonely high school boy and a beautiful teacher, those two must be" Kazuma stopped talking when Miss Hiratsukacut the distance between him and her in the blink of an eye, I watched how Kazuma seemed to move with equal amounts of speed and dodged her pouch before landing next to me.

"I'm Aqua nice to meet you, miss?" Aqua presented herself to Yukino.

It was like looking at two opposite sides of the mirror, not in the sense that one was ill-kept and the other was the very image of cleanliness, but in the form that while Yukino was calm and gave off a cold yet welcoming hora, Aqua seemed to shine and just by looking at her a person wanted to simply lower their guard and begin to talk to her about meaningless things.

Yukino was covered up and despite wearing the same cloths as the girls from my class, it the way she wore them made them seem completely different, Aqua, however, made the clothes seem somehow shorter, her breast were large and her skirt was small and yet there was a grace to her.

"Yukino Yukinoshita' Yukino introduced herself I watched as she turned to look in Kazuma's direction, but the guy never bothered to introduce himself, after a moment Kazuma raised his eyebrows and said.

"Oh I won't introduce myself, you see Ia don't have a request so I won't bother speaking to you." in that one exchange Kazum a had used her words against her and I noticed Yukino seem to lose her composer for a brief moment.

"Listen Yukino, Hachiman will be joining you in the Service club" Miss Hiratsuka said as she tried to save face, she didn't bother to let Yukino argue with her, she just immediately left the room.

After that Yukino never bothered to look in my direction, instead she immediately began to read a book she had on her lap.

Kazuma and Aqua, however, didn't seem to care for the silence in the room, either they couldn't read the mood, or they simply, no they didn't care for it.

I watched as the two graved a pair of chairs and placed a table in front of us, Kazuma handed me a chai and I sat on the corner of it far away from Yukino, who sat near the edge but still near the center of the table.

Both Kazuma and Aqua, however, didn't sit with us, instead, they graved another table and sat apart from me and Yukino, they immediately began to play cards with each other, it was like if they had separated themselves from the rest of the world.

In the end, no one said anything or did anything for the rest of the day and as I walked out of the room both Aqua and Kazuma followed me, they left Yukino behind and accompanied me out of school.

I never had anyone walk with me outside of class or for that matter, I didn't have anyone to speak to outside of school, so when people were out playing with their friends I was at home or doing something by my self, so this was a new experience for me.

A black car passed by us and a painful memory came to me, it was painful because of what I had gone threw in the moment not because it had any lasting impact, in the first day of school a girls dog had escaped its leas and like a fool I tried to catch it, why did I do such a thing, that not even I know..

A car hit me and I ended up missing the first part of the school, I was forced to stay home with a broken leg, I later heard that a delinquent had entered the school and attacked his teacher that same day.

The guy was slightly above average hight and had blond hair, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never noticed that someone had joined us in our walk downhill.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is this?" I thought to myself as I held onto my bike, to any onlooker we must have been either the group of delinquents that were forced to stay after class or the group of friends that had nothing better to do than pass the time with one another.

I turned to look in Kazumas direction and found him happily taking to the schools delinquent, the guy is someone well known, it's not just because he supposedly took a swing at his homeroom teacher.

No there were more parts to the story that everyone had seen, the friends club that he is apart of, is filled with beauties, the kind few men if any ever dared to approach.

The girls themselves weren't particularly cruel or cold, but there was something to them that when one looked at them, they seemed to be in a completely different world.

They were apart of the wealthy side of the school and like those that come from higher society, they lived in a different world than the rest of us.

How the delinquent became apart or came to know the people in that club is something many want to know.

Aqua suddenly began to run down the hil, and I noticed that the bus stop was already within sight.

"Kazuma rase you to the bus stop!" she screamed to Kazuma however she never bothered to turnaround and look if he even tried to chase after her.

I was going to look at Kazuma but before I could he began to run and passed in front of me, the delinquent tapped my shoulder and he ran towards the direction of the two, and I somehow ended up in the moment once again.

I looked at my bike and rode it down, I didn't bother peddling as I was still going downhill and as the two yelled cheater to me, I finally reached Au, who had long since reached the bus stop.

She looked at me with her bright blue eyes and gave me a wide toothy smile raised her hand to give me five and we heard the sound of both Kazuma and Kodaka's feet finally reaching us as they rant up to where we were standing.

"Cheater" Kazuma said to me, before giving me a thumbs up, the delinquent Kodaka just smiled, it was more like a smirk, but I would take it as a smile and not think about it.

"Hey look, its the girls from our class" Aqua said as she waved at three passing girls, however, all three of them acted as if they dint see her and just kept on walking.

I watched as Kazuma placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile, Aua quickly lowered her hand and turned to look at Kazuma, her smile was gone, yet it quickly returned.

I found myself wondering if I would one day end up believing that if the girl ever stopped smiling, it would be as if the world had lost something precious that couldn't ever be replaced.

Aqua quickly reached into her bag and took out a set of playing cards, however, whatever game or trick she had in mind had to wait as the bus they had been waiting for arrived, right behind it was the bus the delinquent Kodaka was waiting for, so neither of us said a word to each other.

Finally, I stood there all alone, I lived nearby so I didn't have to use the bus, so I began to peddle, I don't know why but for some reason, the pedals felt just a little bit softer, and if I didn't know myself as well as I did, I would swear I felt like smiling.

I passed a girl dressed as a shrine maiden holding a card and whispering something to it, I remember seeing kids do that back when I was in elementary school and in middle school, so it wasn't out of the ordinary.

I rode passed the park where the nearby martial arts schools were training together and when the light turned red I stopped.

I didn't say anything, even though in front of me was a man dressed in a suit, he wore half a mask, his mouth, chin, and nose were exposed, but his forehead and eyes were covered by a mask that was painted half white and half black.

When the light turned green I blinked and he was gone, he must have moved pretty fast because I only blinked for a second, he had vanished like if he had never been there, to begin with.

As I rode past the busy streets and reached the part of the city where my house is located, I found a woman wearing a light purple robe, she had long bright brown hair, that covered one of her eyes.

The woman looked at the houses curiously, almost as if she had never seen the kinds of houses in my street, but that was impossible, for the houses were built in the same way people from the west have theirs and the woman didn't look Japanese, she looked like someone from a western country, altho I don't know which.

I stopped pedaling when I reached my house and I turned around to look at the woman and yet like the man from before she was gone in an instant.

perhaps she had found the house she was looking for, that must have been it because people don't just vanish in thin air.

The moment I opened the door, I found my little sister waiting for me, she held her cellphone in her hands and she looked at me with a worried and angry expression.

I couldn't believe my eyes, when had someone taken a picture of Aqua, Kazuma, Kodaka and I walking down the hill together.

The picture didn't show a group of uninteresting students, no it showed a gyaru, two delinquents and an average guy walking together, I wish I could say that I was the average guy, but that position belonged to Kazuma, no from the way the picture was taken I looked just like a delinquent.

"Brother I know you cant make friends but don't get involved with a bad group" she said to me before she moved t the next picture and to my surprise, it was instead a video taken by someone when Kazuma jumped from the stairs.

Whoever took the many video clips that followed must have chased after us, because it showed us jumping from stairs to stairs and running down the hall.

"When was this even posted?" I asked her and she just angrily answered.

"Don't change the subject, when mom and dad find out you're going to be in a lot of trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

I just looked at her and in all honesty, I was tempted to tell her that it wasn't her problem, but she's the one that cooks, and I can't bear to see her worried or sad.

I made the best smile I could before patting her on the head, she immediately moved my hand away and continued to look at me with an angry expression, however, it didn't have the effect it originally had when I had first walked in the door.

Her anger had calmed down a bit.

"We ended up meeting when we left school and Aqua and Kazuma, I don't know why but they decided to walk home with me, I've only spoken to them once." I answered her

She lowered her and let out a breath.

"So your not making friends with weird or bad people" she said to me as her expression turned to one of relief, instead of the one that was angry and worried she had when I came in.

My parents are wage slaves, so they both work because they wany=ted me to get the best education they signed me up to a private school, unfortunately, private schools are expensive and so just by going to one, my parents were forced to work a lot harder.

I didn't say anything, because I still had to pass the entrance exam to get in and if I did manage to pass the exam I wouldn't have to see anyone from my old school.

My little sister immediately turned around and walked to the living room and laid facedown on the sofa, she immediately tapped on a video clip and starting posting a comment, I didn't bother looking at the comment, because either way, I hadn't done anything wrong.

I took a bath, my sister and I ate dinner and we went to sleep, I heard the door to the house open and I immediately heard my parents voices./

I had to admit that hearing them talk made me smile, even if I didn't see them, their voices were enough to make me smile.

That night I had a dream I sat in a dark room, the floor was covered in black and white tiles and made it look like a chessboard and in front of me was a man I had never seen before.

He was muscular, but he didn't have so many muscles that he looked like a bodybuilder, no he was just someone that exercised.

He had short blue hair and bright yet dark blue eyes if I had to say who the man looked like I would say he looked like Aqua.

He looked at me and grinned.

"Greetings lad, I don't have much time, so I'll make this quick." The man rose from his seat and stood in front of me.

"Thank you for being her friend" he said to me before lifting me up in a tight hug, how a man's hug felt so warm and kind, I didn't know all I could do was hug him back.

I opened my eyes to the sound of the alarm and the smell of the freshly cooked food reached my nose, luckily I managed to wake up on time, I found my sister already eating.

We ate together and I took my morning shower, I changed into my school uniform and we walked out the door, unfortunately, I found my bike had a flat tire, my sisters' middle school is close by, but my school is pretty far away on foot.

I left my bike and walked my sister to school, I said my goodbyes to her and when I was certain that I was out of sight, I ran, I ran as fast as I could.

I knew that I would never make it on time but I could at least make it so that my punishment wouldn't be so bad.

I finally passed the bus stop when I found myself joined by a familiar blond delinquent.

"The bus was late" he said to me.

I briefly wondered if that was his way of saying good morning so in between gasping for air I managed to say to him.

"My bike has a flat tire"

"Hurry Kazuma!" I heard Aqua screamed and for a brief moment, I turned around and managed to see another bus leaving and both Kazuma and aqua running up the hill.

I was already tired, so I wasn't surprised when the two managed to catch up to me quickly, we didn't say anything considering the front gate was just about to close.

We all increased our speed if only slightly, but the gate closed before we managed to to get to it, Kodaka the delinquent just graved the metal surface of the gate and pulled himself over it, he somehow used his momentum and managed to stand on top of the wall beside the gate.

Both Kazuma and Aqua hed each other shoulder to shoulder and landed on the right wall that held the gate.

There was no way I could do any of that.

"Jump Hachiman!" I heard both Kazuma and Aqua scream and I noticed that the two of them had their hands stretched out to me.

I don't know why I did what I did next but I lifted my hands and jumped, I felt the two grave my hands and behind to pull me up, unlike them, I didn't stand on the wall, instead the two just threw me over it and jumped down after me.

We began to run and I noticed that Kodaka was already at the front door of the school waving at us to hurry, I was so caught up in the moment, that I had completely forgotten about the fact that unlike before no one had entered the building yet.

There are three classes of students, those that wait to the last moment to enter the building and those that enter the building long before the bell rings and those that enter when the bell rings.

The first and the last ones were the ones that were seeing us run into school and repeat the same action as yesterday, Kdaka was somehow keeping up with Aqua and Kazuma, even when they jumped from one set of stairs to the other.

I needed their help to do the same and before I knew it we were on our floor, Kodaka separated himself from us at that moment and we all ran to our class luckily for us we made it just in time.

We walked to our seats and before class could begin, I received a message from my sister and I felt my head hit the table, either the people in this school dint have anything going o in their lives or what we had just done was so out of the ordinary that people had decided to take video of it.

I lifted my head and I turned to look at Kazuma who was taking his books out of his bag, Aqua for her part had placed a notebook in front of her, with a pen and pencil.

I watched as she immediately laid her head on them and closed her eyes.

The day passed by quickly and because I had been forced to walk I couldn't bring mu lunch, so I had to go to the cafeteria, I was going to get out of my seat when I felt someone pat me on the shoulder.

"Hey, wanna go get something to eat?" Kazuma asked me.

"Sure" I said to him and we walked to the cafeteria, there are three lines there, each one was as unique to itself as a green car is to a red car and a red car is to a blue car of the same model, year and performance.

Regardless the cars did have something unique to them, they were red, green and blue.

"Alright each one of us goes to one line and sees what they're giving out today, that way if we get something we don't like we can trade it with each other for something we do like." Aqua said before running off to a line that had nothing but junk food in front f it.

Wordlessly Kazuma and I went our separate ways and I soon found myself in possession of four slices of pizza, cold french fries onion rings, and a soda.

I looked around and found Aqua already sitting down waving at my direction, as I walked towards her I nearly stopped, in front of Aqua sitting quietly was Yukino.

The two women were polar opposites, Aqua was bright and would make anyone be drawn to her, just by the way she was, I still didn't know what made me speak to her and Kazuma, but it was just that feeling that brought people to her.

Yukino was calm, quiet and had an air to her that kept people at a distance, Yukino had dark black hair and eyes that despite being blue seemed black, Aquas hair was bright and just like her blue eyes, it seemed to sparkle.

Kazuma soon sat next to Aqua and I sat next to Yukino, she didn't say anything she just kept quiet, even as she ate she had a book opened next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" I heard a familiar voice and when I looked up I found Kodaka holding his lunch tray in his hands, with him were two girls, two of which I had never seen before.

No, my previous statement is a lie, I, myself have never spoken to either of them, but everyone knew of the two beauties of the friends club.

Even as I ate and Kazuma and Aqua traded food with each other and those around them, I felt completely out of place.

From what I had seen both Aqua and Kazuma were people that could somehow light up a room, Kodaka was a delinquent and the two beauties were people that lived in an entirely different world, not to mention that Yukino was someone no one could get near and yet I was sitting here amongst them.


	7. Chapter 7

[Point of view change]

It's hard to believe how a change in the way one thinks makes a person react completely different from the way they normally would have, or better said would have reacted to those same situations before they grew up.

My name is Sato Kazuma I'm fifteen years old and am currently studying at a private school whose name I really don't care to remember.

The blue-haired girl eating and talking to the other girls who have yet to introduce themselves is Aqua, you may not belive it but she is a genuine Goddess, and I don't mean by appearance, she really is a Goddes.

"Yukino, trade you, my chocolate cake for the punkin' pie," Aqua said to Yukino as she held a piece of chocolate cake.

The girl in front of her is Yukino, she's one of those school idols that act cool and are hard to talk to.

"Sh...shure" Yukino answeres Aqua as she lifts her pie and hands it to her and receives the chocolate cake from Aqua.

Even as I look at the two I notice that Awuas eyes become just a little bit brighter, its in times like these that you can pick up on the little things, I can see how Aqua takes a deep breath and looks at Yukino in the eyes before smiling, her smile starts as off as just her lips forming before turning in to a wide toothy smile.

I"m glad shes started to find people she can get along with,...after all, it's my fault she's here.

I'll save you the details, but not too long ago, I was a summoned hero.

That's right, I was transported to another world, I met this Goddes that laughed at the way I die and to be honest she was right, looking back had it been someone else I would have laughed too.

Anyway, I was allowed to take any weapon or skill I wanted to that world and as revenge I chose her, I chose the goddess.

We slept in barns, did construction work and got hopelessly drunk, in time we met a pair of crazy girls an explosion mage that could only use one spell, and that one spell was only useful for once a day, after that she was luggage.

The other was a crusade that couldn't hit anything with her sword.

We traveled together and defeated the demon king and his generals, unfortunately, I died a second before the demon king and one of the clauses for her to go home, was that I had to kill the demon king.

My victory was deemed a fluke, however, I still did my job, so a deal was made, go live your lives and when they end you can come back home...It's my fault she's going through all of this.

I used to be a shut-in and in truth I still am, but when I came back to Earth, it was back on the same day I died, an adult knows that the people you meet and do in school, really hardly ever show up in their lives ever again.

One can say, this is my third chance in life, a life free of fighting monsters and free of social anxiety.

The bell rings and we all go our separate ways, Aqua and Hachiman a guy from school who has the eyes of a dead fish, goes back to class with us.

The day passes quickly and to be honest at times I miss being able to be lazy all day, just sitting in front of the fire doing nothing, Hachiman has his club and Kodaka has his own club to go to today it's only me and Aqua going home.

I watch as Aqua hums a melody as she walks beside me, the bus arrives on time, and we're on our way home, the apartment isn't the best out there but it's big, it's also pretty empty.

We still have to buy furniture and buy everything else.

Aqua immediately throws her school bag to the floor and runs off to take a shower, I just walk into the living room and turn on the tv, two lawn chairs are our seats for now.

My parents weren't happy hen they found Aqua in their house, and I told them she would be living with us for a while...things...things went from bad to worse and I moved out.

It's my fault she ended up here after all.

On the plus side, I didn't come back empty-handed, our pockets were filled with gold, so we could buy the apartment, so rent isn't a problem and we can buy everything we need as time goes on.

I can feel a slight tug in my mind, the other world had a way of allowing a person to acquire skills without having the person study them for years, so someone could become a skilled craftsman in a matter of minutes, even if they never did anything remotely close to whatever a craftsman does.

To put it simply I have all of my abilities, every skill I learned back in that world, I still have it with me one of which is called enemy detection and ever since I came back to earth its ben warning me about something getting closer by the day.

"Kazuma, go take a bath, I want to go eat something" I heard Aqua say to me, and I'm reminded that we still haven't bought groceries yet.

I turn to look at her and for a brief moment, I feel myself let out a breath, one of the girls' best points is her looks and the fact that she's wearing my clothes right now only shows that she really makes my shirt look small.

The buttons look like if they are about to pop off and the fact my old pants seem to be a little to tight for her, makes both her look even more attractive.

She looks at me with wide eyes and suddenly gets a mischevious look.

"H, I see, you finally noticed this Goddes beauty, sorry Kazuma but it's not for you, that is, buy me a lot of expensive wine and maybe I'll let you sleep this month." she said to me, even as she drew her face directly in front of mine.

I just walked passed her and headed straight into the bathroom, that was a line I couldn't cross or better said, I have no right to cross.


	8. Chapter 8

After my bath, we walked out of our apartment and I heard the people in the rooms talking to one another, some had the television or radios to laud that they could be heard as we walked down the hallway.

I really didn't care except that it just thought it was weird how the noise could be heard outside, but not in one of the other rooms.

"Hmm-hmm hmm" Aqua hummed next to me as we walked down the hall, she patted the heads of two little kids that lived on our floor, their mother gave her an annoyed look, but didn't say anything, for a brief moment we locked eyes and she just glared at me angrily.

We walked passed several rooms, even though we have been living here for a couple of days I still don't know who lives in them, or if they are even occupied at all.

The elevator is broken, so we cant use it, it really doesn't matter considering we live on the second floor, finally, we make it outside and the smell of exhaust hits our noses when a passing by car lets out a puff of black smoke.

The sun is hot despite the cold wind blowing, this is one of the reasons I don't like going outside too much if the wind blows its cold, but if it doesn't, it's hot.

We walk past a homeless man asking for money and past an Italian restaurant, a Chinese shop that makes all sorts of food and past a coffee shop.

I look at Aqua who is still happily humming to herself even as she walks beside me, normally when she doesn't care where she eats she would just stop at the first place that sells food.

This means that the fact that she's still walking means she has a destination and I can't help but worry where it might be.

We kept on walking and we soon found ourselves passing in front of the local gyms, for some reason someone thought that putting, boxing, judo, karate and other martial arts on the same street was a good idea.

"Kazuma!" I heard someone call out to me and when I stopped to see who I was I found someone I didn't know running up to me.

"Yes, it's you, Kazuma listen I know we don't talk but we need someone to fell the numbers, you don't have to do anything. All you have to do is sit there." he said to me, the guy had short black hair and brown eyes other than that I didn't know who he was.

We stared at each other, for a long moment, I lifted my hand and pointed at him.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

Aqua walked passed me and began to circle him. "...Kazuma who is this background character that somehow knows who you are?"A qua asked me.

"All come on we'ere in the same class! My name Ricardo, do you two really don't know who I am, and what do you mean by background character." he said to us, I was going to say his name but I had already forgotten it.

"Sorry but we're going to get something to eat." I said to him and Aqua quickly ran back to my side, we were about to leave, when he suddenly called out to us.

"Fine I'll pay for your lunch, just help me out alright." Aqua immediately stopped walking and she turned to look t me.

"You mean it, you'll pay for our lunch." She said before graving my hand and looking at me with sparkling eyes.

"No" I said to her, she just looked at me, her eyes somehow seemed to sparkle just a little bit more. "No" I repeated.

"We won't have to spend anything" she said to me in a low voice.

I looked at her. "...Alright here is this place?" I asked him.

The guy suddenly had a relieved expression.

"Actually your right in front of it" He said to me as he pointed at the building next to us, inside it was a group of guys all looking at us.

He opened the door and I stood in front of Aqua, he immediately got the message and I walked in front of Aqua and we found ourselves standing in front of a group of people that were dressed as if in different Karate uniforms.

"Alright I have our missing member, Kazum maty not look it but he's a pretty good fighter." He said to the group before stopping and noticing everyone's eyes were on Aqua.

"Forget it and leave her alone, she's Kazumas wife, yes they're married now move on." he said to them almost too casually.

No one said anything, they didn't even seem to react to it, it wasn't out of the ordinary for people to be married young, especially around here, but it still wasn't normal.

Regardless the fights began, one on one fights started and I soon found out why they need me to be a member, the entire school, was it class or I don't know what it called, but they still lost, they didn't win a single fight.

"Alright, the match is one one one, Kazuma vs James. Start" one of the students said.

I felt a pull as enemy detection alerted men on the fact that the guy in front of me was about to attack and thankfully I have a skill called Dodge, inactivates by itselself, the skill does what its name says and so when he was about to tackle me I just jumped back, making him hit the floor.

He sent a kike to my head and I just laid down, when he tried to stomp me, I used my hands to push myself to the side, ad we moved around like that for a while, he kept on attacking and I kept on dodging, we did that until he was too tired to keep ongoing.

"Winner Kazuma." the student announced, everyone immediately shook hands and walked out of the building, we waited for, what was his name again to hurry up and when he was done doing what he was supposed to do he led us to a fast food place called Mc. Ronald's.

It was close by to the gym we were at and it was surprisingly cheap, or it should have been I looked at the poor guy who was just looking at his now empty wallet, and I turned to look at Aqua who was happily eating one of the thirty hamburgers she ordered.

I grabbed a burger and bit into it, the meat was bland and if it wasn't for the ketchup and pickles in it I would have said it didn't have any flavor.

"I have to go home, thanks for helping me out" he said to us before getting up and walking away.

"Pss Kazuma, see that guy the one with the red eyes" Aqua immediately said to me and I turned to look at the cashier.

"Yeah what about him?" I asked her.

"He's not Human" she answered me in-between bites. " I wanted to check this place because I felt a lot of demonic energy from here, and he uses it for cooking the food" she said as she ate a hand full of fries.

I watched as Aqua lifted her hand and sapped her fingers, it was like hearing an echo inside an empty room, in the instant she snapped her fingers, the entire room went completely silent, no one moved, not a single customer, no one except me, aqua, the guy behind the cashier and a red-headed woman that was in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of water drops falling seemed to echo inside the restaurant, it was strange considering that it sounded like if a single drop of water fell.

Drip, drip, drip.

We looked at each other, the man behind the counter looked at Aqua and the office lady with the red hair looked at me.

"Dear customer, please don't bother the rest of the customers, some people come here for their lunch break, so they will be in trouble if they go back to work and find out they returned late.

Aqua looked at them with an annoyed expression, I could see her tightening her hands that had been long since turned into fists. I looked at her and watched as she exhaled.

"I'll let you go if you tell me who you are and hat you're doing here, it's not the first time we run into a demon and someone that shouldn't be around people." Aqua said to them.

The two looked at each other and the woman gave a step forward.

"My name is Emi Yusa and I'm the Hero of Ente Isla and I'm here to keep an eye on that one over there" the red-headed woman said to Aqua as she pointed at the man behind the counter.

The man had suddenly hidden his eyes underneath his Mc. Ronald's hat and seeing him with the top half of his head covered vaguely reminded me of another demon that I had known in the past.

"Greetings heroes I am Sado Maou and I'm the Demon King of another world." the man said and I watched Aqua vanish from her seat, in less than a blink of an eye, she was on top of the counter.

"Aqua leave him alone, don't you remember what happened with Wiz and Vanir, besides if he was evil, then the hero would have killed him already." I said to Aqua who was getting ready to hit the man.

Aqua looked at him and slowly jumped off the counter, she lifted her hand and with a wide smile, she stood in front of the hero and the demon king.

"Kneel and wonder at my beauty, thank your lucky stars for the Goddes Aqua stands before you." she said to hem, both the hero and the demon king looked at each other not knowing what to do.

I got up and walked next to Aqua. "Hellow I'm Sato Kazuma, I'm a summoned Hero too, I guess I'm not the only one that managed to come=back. ...So have either of you met anyone else that's managed to come back?" I asked them.

The man coughed. "Yeah so can you drop your barrier, I meant what I said earlier" he said to Aqua who just snapped her fingers and immediately the sound of water dripping inside a hollow room vanished.

"Your friend should be careful, this world won't allow her to use her magic just because she wats to" Emi said to me.

I just smiled "Shell be okay, she may not look like it but she's really the Goddes Aqua"

"You shouldn't joke about that" she said to me her eyes now hardening.

"My those are some scary looking eyes, miss please be careful you might make me detect you as an enemy." I said to her before placing my hand on her shoulder and saying.

"Drain touch" Imedeiatly her strength began t leave her body and she was soon on the verge of falling to her knees.

Aqua just looked at the Demon King waiting for him to do anything, but he never moved he just looked at us.

"Kazuma lets go home, looks like they really just want to live their lives," Aqua said to me before walking back to the table and starting to eat the burgers again.

I looked at Emi and returned to her the energy I had taken and I added some as an apology.

Neither of us said anything, we just ate until we were full and when we couldn't finish the rest of the burgers, we decided to take them home and eat them later.

As we walked home we found ourselves passing by an old electronics store, the things they sold were used, but in working conditions, immediately Aqua ran inside before coming back out carrying a microwave.

She looked at me and she looked down at the microwave, I was about to walk away from her but she looked like if she was about to cry, I soon found myself walking home as I carried the microwave and Aqua carried the rest of the burgers, in her hands.

We reached our apartment and found kids playing the moment Aqua opened the door, they waved at her and ran up to her, she immediately gave them a burger each and I walked past her.

I could hear women whispering to themselves as Aqua waved at them and I was thankful I managed to plug the microwave without ever having dropped the thing even once, when I was walking back home.

I don't know why, but the moment biiip, sound reached both Aqua's ears and mine, we both looked at each other and smiled, all of a sudden we were the owners of two mattresses, two lawn chairs, some cloths, a refrigerator, a television and a semi-new microwave.

I looked at Aua on last time before she went to her room, she smiled at me happily, we once live in a mansion, we never had servants or anything like that but we once had beds, furniture and food was never an issue.

As I watched her walk away I couldn't help but wonder if she was really okay with living like this, it was an upgrade from living in the stables with the animals and working for just enough to pay the rent for being allowed to use the stables and having enough left to buy some food.

"One thing at a time" I said as her door closed and I was left alone, for a moment my mind drifted to my parents, but it was only for a moment after that I went to my room and got some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Kazuma blew into his hands as he tried to stay warm, the knights and the adventurers had dug in and the night had been cruel, the monsters were everywhere and for the first time ever since he had come to this world he was completely alone, sure there were knights and adventures, but no one whose skills he knew he could truly trust in.

When they arrived here, the smell of cinnamon lingered in the air and the men and women talking to one another without a care in the world, that seemed so far away now, despite just being a few hours earlier.

No one dared to look up, every time someone so much as moved slightly above their hole in the ground or beyond whatever they were hiding behind, the monsters would fire multiple attacks, preventing any true defenses from being used.

That thought alone made him smile, Megumi was already chanting, Darkness had long since reached her position and Aqua was helping out the healers, the moment he gave the order, everyone would attack.

The attacks were getting closer, each fireball or whatever curse seemed to get closer by the moment, hat meant one thing, the monsters were moving.

Everything hanged by a thread, one second to fast and the enemy retreats, one second too late and they would be on the defensive instead of the offensive and they would lose their advantage.

The sound of dirt being crushed reached his ears.

"Now!" he screamed.

"Explosion" Megimin screamed as she released her only spell, mana spun in the air and made it seem like it was bright daylight.

Then the world shook as the magic bomb detonated killing all of the monsters.

"Charge!" screamed the knight captain, and with roars, that seemed to equal the monster's own, the adventurers and the knights abandoned their hiding spots and attacked.

The dust, smoke, made it impossible to see, and it was only because of his skills that he was even alive, not even three seconds and he had already had to dodge an arrow aimed at his chest, a magic ice pick that came out of the ground and fire that was aimed directly at him.

"Kazuma, Kazuma" he could hear Aqua calling out to him, even as she used her magic to heal the adventurers that were already on the ground.

"Kazuma, wake up we're going to be late and I hate running up that hill, really when are you going to buy a car"

"Kazuma, Kazuma" Aqua called out to him and he opened his eyes.

There she was just like yesterday, she didn't abandon him like his parents, he wasn't forced to leave her like he had left darkness and Megumi, no she was standing over him with a smiling face.

"You know we're both too young to drive, besides where would you even park it." he answered her, before getting up and realizing that the sun had already been up.

"Crap!" he screamed before jumping to his feet and putting on his pants and quickly putting on his shirt, there was no time to take a bath, he turned to look at Aqua and she shoved a burger in his mouth.

"We can eat lunch at school, now hurry" she said to him even as she shewed her breakfast.

He put on his shoes and they ran out the door, of course, they had to lock it first and then they ran out of their apartment.

"Morning, morning, morning" Awqua greeted all of the neighbors as they passed them, some were women returning from walking their children to kindergarten, others were just leaving, some were even men that had their food in their mouths and only carried thick gloves and hot coffee.

They ran to the bus stop, and wished the thing would hurry up, as they waited they watched a black car stop nearby and they both watched as Yukino stepped out, she walked to a nearby bus sign that showed the routs, she wrote something down and immediately left.

Kazuma looked at Aqua and by the way she looked at him, they both had the same thought, they should have asked her for a ride.

Finally, the bus arrived and they were running late, not as late as usual, but they were still running behind, it was a good thing the bus didn't make any more stops until they reached the school.

"Run!" Aqua screamed as she watched the last of the student walking past the curve that led to the school.

This time there were no other people, this time, it was just him and Aqua, they ran as fast as they could and like usual, they jumped the gate.

"Waite" they heard someone scream and they noticed it was Hikigaya, with him was Kodaka, immediately both he and Aqua reached and pulled Hikigaya over the wall and jumped.

"This is our thing now, you guys know that right" Kodaka said to them as they tried to get some breath.

Kazuma turned to walk into the building and the door was blocked, no it was already closed, meaning that it was locked.

"Backdoor" Kodaka said, and without questioning his words they all ran, there would be no running up the stairs, they had to climb, the main stairs are easy, but the back ones that look like some made man had his fun making them.

Ever seen those horrors or the action movies where a person looks down and they can roles upon roles of stairs, yeah it's exactly like that, the reason is simple, the rich side meets with the commoner's side there and their side of the school is a whole lot bigger than the one he was attending.

Kazuma smiled the back door wasn't closed, unfortunately, the wealthier side of the school made things a lot more complicated, it was usually, jump one floor to another and another and boom, run down the hall ad make it to class.

Now, not so much, there was no way of knowing which was the second and third floor, the rich side of the school is another building and its layout is completely different.

"What mnow?"Kodaka said to them.

"We jump to the third floor and if it turns out to be the second floor at least we can still"

"Less talking more jumping" Aqua cut him off.

Why dint they just run up the stairs, that took to long and it made them a lot more tired then they had to be, the moment he jumped onto the second floor, Kazuma know just how different the schools were, it looked like if there were five more floors beneath them already, and even the floor looked nicer than ...you know what that was for later.

They made it to the third floor, and they ran into the hallway, unfortunately, there was no exit to the other building and so they were forced to run up the stairs.

Luck was on their side and they found out they were on the fourth floor, thankfully all they had to do was run.

They ran as fast as they could, somewhere along the way Kodaka had separated and they jumped down the stairs, while Hikigaya ran down the stairs, unfortunately, the classroom door was locked, they were late and were forced to wait in the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

The three of them stood in the hallway, their backs were turned to the classroom, Aqua began to hmmm to herself, and Kazuma couldn't help but let a smile form on his face.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmm" she hummed to herself, and she turned to look at him, Kazuma couldn't help but join her.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm" they both hummed to themselves before they turned to look at Hikigaya.

The boy was just looking at the empty hallway before realizing that they were looking at him. His black eyes met theirs and for a brief moment they stopped humming, then he began to hum.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmm" "Hmmm, hmm, hmm" "Hmmm, hmmm, hmm" the three of them began to move their voices until they had some sort of rhythm going.

Slowly they began to tilt their heads left then right, then left again and without saying a word they moved their feet let, right, left, wherever their heads moved so would their feet.

Before they knew it they were already dancing somewhere along the way Aqua bean to raise her voice and the three of them jumped, it wasn't particularly loud but it was enough for them to notice it.

The door they were finally allowed in, as they walked in Kazuma noticed that everyone's eyes were on them, but still, no one said a word to them, the class war boring none of it was any useful he had done business before and he knew that even if math was good, it was nothing unless the person was skilled in manipulating the buyer.

The same went if he was the one buying something, it barely worked if he was buying one pair of pants or something like that but as the amount grew so did the skill needed.

Vanir taught him that, a person could make a bag of gold if he was patient enough, he had once seen the devil pike up a rocking trade it for something else and move up from there.

Unfortunately, Wiz spent all of the money in buying a coffee machine that didn't use water, it made coffee, just not berry good coffee.

He turned to look at Aqua and she was busy drawing something on her notebook, he couldn't help but smile, right in front of him was a way to make lots of money and not have to put a lot of effort in it and best of all he had someone to draw the images for him.

He took out his pen and began writing, he completely forgot about class and just kept on writing, all the way until the lunch bell rang, like the day before the went to the cafeteria, Hachiman brought his lunch but actually decided to follow them.

He juts ignored the pepperoni pizza and milk he had and wrote everything he could think of, he ignored everyone and everything until he had written down nearly a hundred pages or what felt like a hundred pages.

The bell rang and he followed Aqua out the door, but he didn't go straight home, no instead he went to the back stairs, the things were as strange as the first time he had seen them, but they led to the one place he knew had what could help him.

the hallway to the rich side of the school was completely different, it didn't matter which floor he was on he would just as a teacher for what he wanted, luckily for him he found the writing class, inside it was a familiar-looking man.

The one that had scared everyone when he and Aqua had just arrived, in all honesty, Kazuma was going to leave but the man saw him through the window and waved at him to go inside.

"Yes" he said to him.

"Hie, I was hoping that the teacher here could help me find someone to publish this." he said to the man as he showed him the stack of papers he had written down.

"Show me" the man said to him, his eyes were as cold as ice, and without a word he somehow made Kazuma know that refusal was not an option.

He began t read everything, page by page, front and back until he looked Kazuma in the eyes when these are printed, they will be at best fifteen, maybe thirty pages. I'll make a call to a friend of min, get yourself a lawyer."

"I'' call for you when he arrives, now we're busy here" the man said to him as he handed back to him the stack of papers, Kazuma was about to leave when the man called out to him one last time.

"Does it have a title?"

Kazuma just smiled Yes "Gifting this wonderful world with blessings"

The man just shook his head and went back to talking with the other man inside the room, Aqua snatched the papers from his hands and began to read them, she read them as they walked down the hallway and scratched some words before writing down others.

They ha finally found a way out of the building and back to the one they used when she handed them back to him, TrashZuma, Kazuskum were just some of the few words she had replaced.

"You just made yourself look good, write it as it happened and make it fun, didn't you have fun when we were all together, well why not write it that way" she said to him.

Kazuma looked at the papers in front of him who would believe that the Holy Crusader was a Masochist, that the Adventurers party hardly ever left their home town and the hometown was the beginners town, their mage could only use one spell, the same spell would make her a drag on the team and the Holy Goddess caused more problems.

...He looked at Aqua. "You know what your right.

"So want to go see Hachiman at his club or do you want to go home?" he asked her.

"It's boring just staying at home all day, so let's be bored with those two, that way we can see them grow closer to each other and start a highschool romance," Aqua said yo him, she was acting like if Yukino and Hachiman actually got along.

[Character change Hikigaya Hachiman]


	12. Chapter 12

Kazuma stopped walking and looked at Aqua.

"Listen Aqua, do you want to go with me" Kazuma said to Aqua.

Aqua stopped walking and looked at Kazuma, the smile she had on her face suddenly dropped and she looked at Kazuma with a worried expression, she didn't need him to tell her where he wanted to go she already knew.

"You know I will" she said to him, before the two of them turned around and headed to the exit of the school.

Hachiman and Yukino watched the two and the two of them had to admit that neither of them ever expected to see an interaction like the one they had seen between Kazuma and Aqua.

To most onlookers, the two would have just have had a conversation, but the two were able to tell that n those few words exchanged between the two, a lot more things were unsaid, yet they were louder than the words themselves.

Kazuma had a worried expression, but Aqua's eyes looked sad and yet they seemed understanding, like someone that knew what the person in front of her was going threw and tried to comfort him the best she could.

Her smile was different from her usual one, instead of bright and full of joy, it was soft and gave off a feeling of warmth.

Hachiman didn't say anything but Yukino immediately walked past him and began to follow both Aqua and Kazuma before they were completely out of sight.

He didn't know why but his feet began to move on their own and he soon found himself running after Yukino, they followed Kazuma the two and got on the same bus as the two of them, thankfully they could get on the bus without having to use the front door, unfortunately for him, he was forced to pay for Yukino's ride on the bus, because she didn't have a bus pass.

They passed the shopping district and then the smaller more dangerous shopping district where all of the old apartments are located.

This part of the city was dangerous during the night, there were always people walking around during the day, but everyone knew that if they were walking alone they should always be on guard in that area.

They stayed on the bus for what felt like hours, nither aqua nor Kazuma said anything during the entire time, however, he watched as Aqua placed her head on Kazumas shoulder, finally stopped on the edge of the city.

Hachiman had to admit the air here was cooler and cleaner than the one he was used to, but he also had to admit he would get bored here, there was nothing to do, on one side it was nothing but farmland on the other, houses and that was it.

Nither Kazuma nor Aqua even paid attention to them, they just looked straight ahead and walked straight into the nearby town, Kazuma walked up to a simple white house, it wasn't any different from many of the others around it, he took out a key from his pocket and he opened the door.

Yukino and himself watched as Aqua stood at the entrance to the house, but she never went inside, after ten minutes Kazuma walked back out however he was now carrying a suitcase.

He later lacked the door took out an envelope and put the key inside it before he closed it and placed it inside the mailbox.

"Kazuma" a woman said and Kazuma and Aqua immediately stopped walking as they were about to leave the house behind.

The woman was thin, but not skinny, she had long brown hair and light green eyes, with her was a muscular man that had blue eyes and short brown hair, his face was locked in a permanent frown, while the woman had a sad expression.

Kazuma and Aqua both turned and met the two, but the moment the two elder couple turned to look at Aqua, Aqua immediately gave a step back, however, Kazuma walked in front of her it was like he was trying to shield her from them.

"Are you going to put your foot down and spend your life with her!?" the man said to Kazuma his eyes focused on Kazuma's.

"Yes" Kazuma answered the man his voice carried a strength behind it that Hachiman didn't ever expect for him to have, it sent a chill down his spine and he wouldn't be surprised if he had goosebumps.

The woman began to cry and covered her mouth with her face.

"If you're going to spend the rest of your life with my son" the woman began to say but Aqua stepped aside and walked next to Kazuma, she lowered her head and the woman just stepped forward.

He turned to look at Yukino, there wasn't anything for them to do here and in all honesty they shouldn't even be here, to begin with, but when he turned around to look at her he saw her sobbing.

She had her hands over her mouth as she tried no hold back any sound she might have made.

Hachiman didn't say anything to her, he knew better, this wasn't normal, maybe something was going on in her life and seeing this made those repressed feelings come out.

That or she enjoyed drama, and if it was the later he wouldn't be surprised to see her at the movies looking at a drama or some sort of love movie.

Yukino and looked at him and she did her best to recover before she turned around and began to walk back to the bus stop, considering that there were two bus stops and both only had one bus on them it would be a while before they both made it home.

Unfortunately, the bus took half an hour to make its way back to the city, they didn't bother staying to see what had happened between Kazuma and his family.

Yukino called her someone on her phone and she was immediately picked up the moment they made it back to their stop.

He was alone with his thoughts, he had seen something he shouldn't have and would have never even suspected, had he not followed the to, Aqua and Kazuma were completely different from everyone around them.

Aqua always had a smile on her face even if he heard her say strange things from time to time, she was usually honest about everything, Kazuma was the same, they were different from himself and the people around them.

To think that Kazuma and Aqua didn't speak to Kazuma's parents and from what he gathered just from what he had seen, Kazuma's parents were against their son marrying Aqua and so the two of them eloped.

He stopped when he finally made it to his house, he stood here for a moment and wondered if, if he was ever in the same situation would he be able to make the same smiling face as the two of them, the second thought was he hoped she wouldn't be too angry at him.

The moment he touched the door, it swung open and he was met with the angry face of his little sister.

"Foods on the table, call me next time your late" she said to him, he noticed that there were tears on the edges of her eyes.

This entire time it felt like if he was looking at the world like a specktator, he stretched out his hand

"I'm sorry" I said to her, as I patted her head and tried to calm her dorn, she puffed her cheeks and ran to the table, I immediately noticed that she hadn't eaten either and that her food was cold.

I didn't say anything I just took her plate and put it in the microwave, I really am a terrible brother for making her worry.


	13. Chapter 13

[Point of view change]

We walked into the apartment, it was old and in a bad part of town, yet the two of them walked in without a care in the world.

I can feel myself trembling because of how dark the edges of the stairs are, it's almost like someone could be hiding there, yet neither Kazuma and his wife seem to care too much for it.

A muscular man walks past us, we move aside to let him pass, my husband's muscular body makes it difficult for the man to pass and the two share a look, like if they were seeing if the person in front of them is a threat.

The man is covered in scars and for some reason, his clothes make him look even more frightening even though he's only wearing a white t-shirt and black pants.

"Kazuma a redhead was looking for you, she said her name was Emi or Emilia anyway there was a guy with her he said his name was Mao"The man said to Kazuma before walking out the door.

He didn't shake and he's not afraid..."When did my son become a completely different person"

I don't know how to react to this I hope his dad can give me some comfort, but I can see that despite keeping his usual face there's a level of confusion in his eyes, hat no one can see unless they spend enough time with him.

I can hear the soft sound of music playing even though we haven't reached their apartment floor, that only means that the music is loud enough to be heard down to the first floor.

Thankfully their apartment is on the second floor and even before we step into the hallway, I feel like I've entered another world.

Children are running around despite it being so late, elder men are gambling with each other and women are talking to each other.

the children all run up to Aqua and wave at Kazuma, the elders look at me and my husband with a suspicious gaze, but when they look at my son's wife it's completely different, it's by no means kind but it's not hostile either.

"Miss Aqua, I'm glad to see you, that remedy you gave me worked like a charm" A woman said to Aqua as she walked down the hall.

"I was sure that nothing could help me with my upset stomach all of the medicins the doctors gave me only made it worse or didn't work, please you have to come one day and join us for lunch" she said to Aqua.

I can see a smile form on Aqua's face, I suddenly feel small, shes giving a genuine smile even as she takes the other woman's hand and shakes it.

"Thank you just say the day, but I have to warn you Kazuma eats a lot" Aqua answered the woman and the other woman just moves her head slightly to the left with a playful smile and the two begin to laugh.

As we walk past the woman I can see a man sitting on the floor and with him are three children eating on a small table.

We finally reached their apartment and it's near the end of the hallway there are only three other rooms before the end of the hallway, for some reason I can feel my heartbeat begin to speed up and I know that my heart wants to run away.

I'm afraid, not because of the apartment but because of what it means.

"This is it, my son's gone, she's the one that's going to be at his side and...No it was going to happen anyway..." I say tomyself and despite the words never leaving my mouth, I can feel my husband's hand on my shoulder as he tries to comfort me.

Kazuma opens the door and we all step inside, the apartment is old but the paint looks new, almost as if someone had painted it before Kazuma nad Aqua moved in.

It's mostly empty, I'm not surprised about that, no what I'm surprised about is that there's a tv here, a refrigerator, and a microwave.

The refrigerator could have been lent to them by the owner of the apartment, but the microwave and the television costed money, money Kazuma didn't have, he would have spent it all when he rented the apartment.

"Youll need a table, something to give the guest a place to look at when they sit on the couch" I heard my husband to Kazuma.

"I was thinking of letting it empty and putting a carpet on the floor, you know so the kids don't get splinters on the wood when their playing on the floor" Kazuma answered his dad.

"Gasp" I covered my mouth as fast as I could.

"Kazuma, children playing" I need to sit down but there's no place to sit down.

"Kazuma we still have plenty of time look your dad's eyes are getting bigger" Aqua said to Kazuma and she placed a lawn chair in front of my husband and placed one in front of me.

"Please sit down, we still have to buy a couch and a lot of things but for now this will have to do, plus the chairs are comfortable" Aqua said to us.

I can see why Kazuma fell for her, not only does she have a good figure but she is surprisingly nice and from what little I have seen she is very socially versed, so much so that even shady people like these are willing to let down their guards around her.

The moment my bottom touches the chair, I feel my breath calm itsself.

"These are comfy chairs" I said to them I can feel myself smiling.

"I know right, we weren't going to buy them, but I managed to get them cheap because the man that was selling them lowered the price" Aqua said to me as she sat down on the floor.

"By the way, Kazuma how much do you pay for rent, some of the kids from your old school are going to move here after they graduate, so."

"I don't know, I bought the apartment" Kazuma answered his dad.

We both looked at Kazumaand both him and Aqua looked at each other, trying to see if they had said something wrong, but after a moment they both turned to look at us again.

"Dad, I bought this place."

"Remember all those games I played, I sold all of the items I had and there was enough to pay for the apartment, the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, and the two rooms are mine" Kazuma said to us and despite his words being directed at his dad neither of us sid anything.

"...I see, stand up"

Kazuma did what his father said and the two looked at one another, his father still towered over him.

"Your a man now, but remember that if you need help you can come to me. I don't know how you two met but...You made your choice, both of you have."

"If you need help finding a job, I can talk to some friends of mine"

I want to say something, but I cant this is their moment, they're shaking hands, somehow I know that his father has acknowledged Kazuma's independence.

He sees him as a man now.

"Aqua, my son... his clumsy, says a lot of things, a lot of things easily trouble him and he's not very sociable, but he's a good person and...please take good care of him" I said to Aqua and the woman's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I know, he's loud, says a lot of mean things without caring about who he hurts and immediately regrets what he says, but he's the most reliable person I know, I can give him something no one else can do and Kazuma will make it happen"

He's always been there for me when no one else was and I've been there for him"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, I would have known if someone like her lived in my towm, waite"

"Aqua do you know Kazuma through the internet?" I ask her and I'm afraid of the answer

"No, I lived somewhere else, but here in the city, he used to sell some of his old games and use the money to buy new ones. We messaged each other from time to time but, we usually met when he visited me" Aqua said to me and Cant help but let out a breath of relief.

"We have to get home" My husband says to Kazuma as he gets up from his seat.

"Please stay or the night, it gets dangerous in this part of town" Aua said to us as she opened one of the rooms, the room was empty and I watched as my husband walked in.

"Sure " he said to Aqua, I can see the small smile on his face as I walk in after him.

I can feel the light switch and the moment the lights turn on, I'm shocked to see the walls are clean and the floor doesn't have any dust, its almost as if a company had cleaned the room.

We both played down on the floor and I hear Aqua and Kazuma walk into their room.

"He's changed a lot"

"When did he change?" I answer my husband.

"Who knows, maybe it was when he met her, it doesn't matter anymore, he's made his own nest and he now has his songbird to welcome him home"

'so when are you going to start?"

"Start what?" I asked him.

"You always wanted a daughter, now you have one, so when are you going to start teaching her how to make the food he likes?"

"Go to sleep" I said to him despite the realization that now I have someone to teach how to cook and make all the meals the men in my family like.

"Soon" I said to myself, hoping he didn't hear me, and finally sleep took over despite all of the music playing.


	14. Chapter 14

{Kazuma]

I felt the sun touch my skin and I felt Aquas hot breath on my face, this brought back memories, back when we slept together inside that barn all those years ago.

"Kazuma" Aqua said to me in a low voice before she began to come closer and closer to my ear.

"We haven't bought groceries and your parents are still here" she said to me in a whisper.

Suddenly al of the calmness I felt from just waking up disappeared and I completely opened my eyes and I threw the blankets off me, but the moment I opened the door my mom has already had the refrigerator door open and was looking inside.

"We haven't gone to buy groceries" I answered her.

"Well go buy them, we could use some alone time together" my dad said as he put his shoes on.

I looked at him but he never turned to look at me, he just opened the front door and stepped into the hallway.

After I walked out I fund my dad waiting for me near the stairs, the hallway is empty now, none of the music is playing, there aren't any children playing and all of the men that are usually playing games are gone, their all asleep, or at work.

I don't know, today's Saturday after all.

I could hear the echo of my shoes hitting the floor each time I gave a step, it was like if I was walking towards my execution and my dad would be the one to cut off my head.

"Kazuma, since when? since when have you been training?" my dad said to me.

"Dad?" Is aid

"I can feel the strength in your hand, there's no way you would have that unless you were training...show me" he said before he jumped off the second floor and landed on the first floor.

He just stood there looking at me and after a moment, he walked out the main entrance and stood in front of the sidewalk.

I jumped after him and before I completely touched the ground I made my way out the main entrance, I have to rely on the thief skills I learned from Chris.

"Lead the way, but if you can avoid touching the ground do it" My dad said to me.

I know where the grocery store is so I began to run, I can hear my dads footsteps behind me but knowing him, if keep running he's just going to get mad, so the moment I can find a corner on the side of a building I'll have to use it.

The sun is starting to completely come out and I never noticed how cool the morning air was, it's only now that the sun is warming me up that I can tell the difference.

I can see the corner and with all of my strength I run towards the edge and I feel myself lift into the air, it's a good thing I don't have to see where I'm going to land.

The moment I land on the roof I hear my dad land behind me and we both begin to run, roof to roof, building to building until we were across the street from the store.

"Was it because of her?" my dad said to me, and for the first time I can see my dad making a face I never seen him before, he looks confused but sad at the same time.

"Kazuma, an ordinary person wouldn't be able to do what you just did, did you start training because of her?" he asked me.

"Yes, she's stubborn, she gets into trouble easily, and even if she's always smiling people tend to pick on her...Dad" I want to tell him where I've been all these years, but for him, it's only been a few days or weeks.

He stretches his hand and places it on my head, for some reason I always feel so small when he does this.

"I know what you're trying to say, I didn't know what to do either when I married your mom. I began to wonder what would happen if I lost my job and if something were to happen I've never been through before"

"Kazuma, ask me for help when things happen and you can't handle it" he said to me before a small smile formed on his face.

"Let's buy everything before those two kill each other" he said before he jumped off the roof.


	15. Chapter 15

[Character change]

We began to unpack Kazuma's clothes, I watched as Aqua began to hang his shirts on one side of the closet and hang the pants om the other side, next to the pants were woman's shirts and next to his shirts there were a few skirts.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmm" Aqua was humming to herself, she separated Kazuma's cloth by color ad how worn out they were.

I didn't say anything to her, I just reached into my pocket and took out my cellphone, I just stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me.

The phone began to ring and I hear when someone answer.

"Hellow mom, do you know where the old apartment are in the city?" I asked my mother.

"Yes why?" she asked me.

"Kazuma, move out and we need to talk with her" I let my words hang in the air, there was a long pause and the phone hung up.

Almost immediately after my cellphone began to ring."Hellow" I said.

"Oh my god, this is your number, when did he? how does she look like? is she nice? waite don't tell em Ill be over as fast as possible, send me the address" she said to me and I send her my location.

I can't help but smile, I know my mom will bring my husband's mother with her and with them his two grandfathers, we're going to welcome a new member into our family.

A knock on the door caught my attention and I heard Aqua's footsteps before she opened her bedroom door and answered the front door.

Several women stood at the entrance, they all had smiles on their faces and had trays of food with them, they were like hens clucking from what I was able to hear, Aqua had made homemade remedies for them and their illnesses were cured.

The women all said that they didn't need the trays and that Aua should keep them, I could tell that most of the women couldn't afford to pay the hospital bill, as well as pay for the medicins ad pay for everyday expenses.

The women all walked into the apartment and placed their trays on the counter, but none of them said anything bout how empty the apartment was, but I could see that from the corner of their eyes all of the women were looking around.

The moment the women left Aqua closed the door and walked to the kitchen counter, her smile was completely gone now and her once bright eyes had dimmed slightly, they no longer sparked.

She opened a drawer and began to cut one of the trays and used the knife to take a small piece of the food ou and she immediately thought the tray, filled with food.

She kept her eyes focused on the food and moved one aside, one by one she cut each tray and threw another, then another and another tray away, until only two trays of food were left.

I walked up o t the trash and I understood why she did what she did, the trays only had food on top of them underneath was.

Without a word I reached out to her and placed my hand on her head, she turned to look at me and I did the only thing I could, I smiled at her, slowly her eyes began to sparkle once again and her smile returned.

]

In the outside of the city, four people could be seen running after one another, tot those looking at the four elders they would have seen only the women moving as fast as they could while their husbands took their time walking up to their respective cars.

A young woman no older than fifteen walked up to one pair while a man walked up to the other, the man was accompanied by his wife, while the young woman was accompanied by her father.

Regardless of who they were, however, all four were surprised as to why the elders all seemed so excited and were in such a hurry.

"My grandson has eloped with a girl" one of the men answered the man

"My boy has finally done it, he stole a woman from underneath her parent's eyes and they are now living in the city" the other elder said with a gin as he answered the young woman, who just looked shocked at the man's words.

Without any other words spoken the elders all entered their cars and drove into the city, fully prepared to give their grandson and new grandaughter the talk of how they should handle marriage and they would try to show them that regardless of their issues, they would always be family.

Before the day ended the word would spread all over town and many would wonder who was the fortunate or unfortunate girl who ended up with Kazuma.

[Character cange]

I watched my son as he looked around, I don't know when he grew up, I know that I'm not a good father, if I was then I would have known about his wife, or that he was training, now he's left the nest and has made his own.

I always thought he had given up on life and decided to spend his life playing videogames, now I find that he's earned enough to buy an apartment, that fact alone s proof that I don't know anything about him, more than half the people my age can't even afford to pay their rent, not to mention buy a room that's a third the size of the one he owns.

We stopped walking when we came to the wines, I've never seen my son drink, but he's looking at the bottles like if he's looking for some sort of sign.

"Dad...I'm sorry" Kazuma said to me as he moves from bottle to bottle.

"I know I made you and mom worry..." he said to me as he tried to find the words, but there are things that are better not aid, or don't have t be said.

"Keep her safe," I said to him, we're not something he has to worry about anymore and he needs to focus on his family now, so it's better to burry anything left unsaid between us.

"You know if you jump from roof to roof, people are going to see you" I heard a woman say to us and I found myself looking at a red-haired woman who was pushing a shopping cart, with her was a man with red eyes and short black hair.

"Kazuma you know people have cellphones" the mn said to Kazuma, who just placed a bottle on the shopping cart we had.

"Emi, Mau, you saw us" Kazumsaid to them and I watched the man walk up to me, he stretched out his hand and we shook hands.

"Good to met you sir I'm Sato Mao" he said to me and the woman bowed her head.

"I'm Emilia but everyone calls me Emi for short," she said to me.

"I'm Kazuma's father" I answered them that was the end of our conversation, they both turned their attention to Kazuma alone.

"Do you know what people will do if they figure out who you are?" Emilia said to Kazuma.

Kazuma for his part just laughed it off, unfortunately, I had to agree with her, I shouldn't have made him roof jump, but this conversation proved a lot more than what most would be able to pick up on.

The fact that the two people in front of me didn't see it as srange that Kazuma could do what he did, meant that they could do it too.

The two said goodbye and went on with their shopping after a while we paid for everything and returned to my son's apartment.

I listened to the voices of multiple people coming from the apartment and I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I found my father, mother alongside my inlaws all speaking to my wife and Aqua.


	16. Chapter 16

[Kazuma ]

The moment the door opened Aqua excused herself and took the bags from my dad's hands and she immediately went to the kitchen, she didn't bother asking my mom or either of my grandmas for help.

She just started looking through the bags and when she found what she was looking for she reached opened a drawer and took out a knife.

I wanted to go help her and try to take mom's eyes off her, but both my grandpas and dad signaled to me that if I valued my life to stay out of it.

I honestly don't know who has it worse right now Aqua or me, I mean it would be worse if I had another girl's family judging me but...the way everyone is looking at me...its as if they want to break every bone in my body.

"So Kazuma...whose Megumin?" mom asked me, but her eyes promised pain if I answered wrong.

"She's an old friend of mine"

"Good, so you didn't take a bath with her and an American girl named Lalatina, who you told it was normal for people to do in Japan"

I turned to look at Aqua who just hummed to herself.

I can't help but swallow, even if there's nothing in my mouth.

"Mom, I can explain, you see"

I stop talking the moment the sound of the meat touching the hot oil reaches my ears, I can't help but take a deep breath and feel my heartbeat slow down.

"Mom, I met them when Aqua and I weren't even together"

"Ow," Aqua says the moment those words leave my mouth, and I can see my mom's left eye begin to twitch.

I watch all three older women exhail and look at me in a way they never have before.

"It's our turn, Kazuma lets g smoke in the hall" Grandpa says to me, dad and his dad follow us, but I'm surprised to see dad giving me a cigar.

"You have a good woman son, don't go looking for other women when you have that beauty here" Grandpa says to me, as he lights his cigar and handing the lighter to my other grandpa.

"Son, shes said nothing but good things about you, everything from when you learned carpentry to fix the drawer she brock, to youth first time you helped her make a fashion show, just for fun"

"Do you know how rare that is?" grandpa 2, says to me as he hands the lighter to dad.

I watch dad light his cigar take a puff and hand me the lighter, I don't know why but I feel as if something more than a lighter has just been given to me.

"Your mom likes her...you know how rare that is...if she says she's a good one, Kazuma... you're never going to find another one like her, so son take good care of her" Dad says to me before taking the lighter from my hand and lighting my cigar.

The three of us just stand there in the hallway smoking, none of us bother saying anything, we just stand there watching as the people in the building start their day.

{Kazuma's mom ]

"The fish is a little too fried, not to the point where its burned but it's getting there." I think to myself as I begin my job of being the mother inlaw.

Both mom and my mother-in-law are busy helping with the side dishes, I never thought, I would have someone here with me, with us.

Still, there isn't much I can teach her, she knows her way around the kitchen that's for sure, she controls the knife perfectly and somehow manages to get the slices of tomato to come out perfectly.

"So Aqua did your mom teach you how to cook?" I hear my inlaw ask my new daughter and for a moment the girls' smile fades.

"No, she didn't like to cook, she had other people make the food for her. I just started cooking when I met Kazuma"

The girls, no, her words seem sad, like if she doesn't want to think about something, I look at my elders and they both look at me.

I already know what they are saying "So she's not as perfect as she seems"

"So what's she like? I would love to meet her" I say to her hoping to get just a little bit more information.

"She likes expensive things, and if somethings not perfect...then it might as well be trash" she answers me, but her words are hollow, like if she's remembering something really painful.

"Adrestia, that's my mom's name" she answers me before her face reverts to having the bright smile she's had since I first met her.

"Looks like the sausages are done and everything ready, I'll go tell Kazuma that the foods ready" she says with a voice so cheerful that it completely changes the mood that had set in.

"Her mom was a perfectionist" I hear my mother say.

"Whatever Kazuma did, must have been a lot because the way that girl react to his name, its as if he was her beacon of light" my inlaw says as she looks at the plates the girl had set up.

I can't help but let out a small gasp, she placed the salad in such a way that both the fish and the sausages look like they were always meant to be there.

"Yep, a perfectionist parent, that s the worst kind, it's up there with the neglectful one," Mom says as she reaches into the grocery bag and takes out a carton of juice.

"Let's eat for now" I say to them

Everyone has their issues, everyone has their family problems, this isn't anything I can't handle, for now on its going to be family reunions and holiday get-togethers.

"So, I was thinking wee can move Kazumas old things here that way you two won't have to buy so many things" I hear my husband say and those few words hurt more than I ever imagined.

I knew we would have to do just that but still, in this small amount of time Kazuma, the boy I raised, he's going to be completely gone, everything that belongs to him will be gone from my house and it's going to be here.

I cant cry, not now, 'll do that latter.

I help pass the plates, each one of us hands one to their husband and we begin to eat.


	17. Chapter 17

It's hard to believe just how quickly life can change in a single day, my boy brought a girl home and left with her, now we're helping them move everything to their new apartment.

Like usual, the people began to show up wondering what happened, small towns are like that, even if we are a few hours away from the city, townspeople just don't have a lot going on, so things like this tend to spread quickly.

"That's the last of it," I said to everyone and the men in our family drive off to put everything in the apartment, as for us girls, our job is to clean Kazuma's old room and maybe my house too.

I watch them drive off and I start to help everyone clean, I can already hear Aqua's voice as she sings, I can feel the hairs on my hand's stand, her voice is masing, it's like every note she sings is hit perfectly.

I stand by the door and I find mom, looking at the girl, her and my inlaw are both watching her clean.

"He's got himself a good one" mom says to me, as she hands me a rag and points at the windows.

I start to sing with my new daughter, and I can hear both my mother's voices singing with us, between the four of us, we're done cleaning quickly.

"So Aqua, do you want to see the town and see where Kazuma grew up?" my mom asks her new granddaughter and Aqua gives her a thumbs up.

More and more, I'm beginning to see her quirks and just how Kazuma was able to get her.

We show her the old spring where the town's water supply comes from, both the elementary school and middle school where Kazuma studied and...

"Hie" I hear a familiar voice and I can't help but stop smiling.

"Mrs, Sato, nice to see you again,"

"Nice to see you too Sakura," I said to the girl that broke my son's heart

"So, I heard Kazuma had eloped with a girl, but its Kazuma, he wouldn't '

I was about to say something when I noticed Aqua walk in front of me, up until now she had been nothing but a delicate flower, but now the girl looked as if she was charging into war.

Somehow her blue hair seemed just a bit more radiant, she seemed to walk with more confidence and her body language, its better not say it.

"Hellow, I'm Kazuma's wife. Who might you be?" her voice was soft, but there was an edge to it.

"I'm Sakura, Kazuma and I grew up together" Sakura answered Aqua and the two young women looked at each other, they shook hands but they never took their eyes off each other.

It looked as if both women were ready to tear into one another.

"Nice to meet you Mrs?"

"Aqua" my new daughter said, before letting go of Sakura's hand.

"Take care of him," Sakura said her voice was soft but there was anger laced in every word.

"I will" Aqua answered her, there was a line drawn between Aqua and my son's ex-friend, the girl had marked her territory and Sakura didn't like it.

She must have thought, Kazuma would always be there and now that he's completely moved on, she can't stand it.

We said our goodbyes and headed home, the boys were already back when we returned, unfortunately, the newlyweds would be leaving us, they had to fix their apartment.

"Well, at least we know two things about that girl." I said

"Yep, she's the jealous type" mom said as she watched the car drive off

"And our grandson upgraded from the last girl he liked," my inlaw said before the three of us began to laugh.

[Else where]

She opened the letter, not a text message but a letter.

From now on you will have to live on your own.

I managed to buy you some time, but if you can't survive without our family's money.

You will be married off to someone that mom chooses.

She closed the envelope and looked at her empty apartment, the electricity would be cut off tomorrow and she had until Monday to find somewhere to live.

Her mom had taken everything, the only things she owned right now, were her suitcase and the clothes she had on.

She heard a knock on the door, but she didn't bother to open it, the door opened anyway and when she turned to see who it was, she found her driver standing at the entrance.

The man walked up to her and sat beside her, he had been with her ever since she was little, he was both her butler and her friend.

"...You have two friends that might be able to take you in" he said to her, before he pated her on the head.

"I don't have any friends" she answered him

"Acquaintance then"

"Here you can start working there whenever you want, an old friend of mine is the owner. Take the girl with you and he will hire the two of you" he said to her and she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Come on I'll buy you lunch and you can go see them later," he said to her.

Her body moved on its own and as they left she noticed several people walk up to the door and begin to change the locks.

There was no going back, she had been exiled.


	18. Chapter 18

In the realm of the gods, a war was occurring several gods and goddess fought against a goddess of chaos, that is until the king himself stepped in and put an end to all of the chaos.

"No" he said to her, the goddess for her part didn't care for his order Aqua had been sent down to earth and live her life until her time on earth ended.

"Perhaps she will die sooner " Adrestia said to herself as she looked at the chaos around her, but from that chaos, order had come and everything ruined by all of the fighting would be rebuilt soon enough.

She had originally gone to ask permission to see her daughter and judge the hero that had claimed her for himself, but the king had just rejected her petition without even giving her a chance to say anything.

Granted, perhaps she shouldn't have caused so much destruction, but that didn't matter, not now anyway.

She was forced back to her realm, but at least she could now see into the earth and she felt her anger swell.

"I see...my daughter allowed another woman to challenge her, to say. I had him first and your only getting my leftovers"

She couldn't help but draw her sword.

"Aqua, you could have drowned her, turned her blood into water and yet you didn't"

She snapped her fingers and an angel stepped forward.

"Burn my daughter's paintings...no, have all of the paintings that show her performing acts of healing and showing people the arts, changed to her punishing those that insult her."

The angel dint obey the order, she would have killed the disobedient girl, however, the king's presence made her stop.

"You are not permitted to interfere, do you understand?"

The king looked at her, his eyes bore into her very being.

"I don't want to hear you argue, nor say the word No, I just want to hear Yes"

They looked at one another and for the first time in ayes, she understood the king would throw her out of heaven if she disobeyed him

"Yes"

"Good, now Adrestia, you can send a copy of yourself to visit Aqua when your done repairing everything, and that copy will have to be on the same level as Aqua," the King said to her before vanishing.

She sat on her throne and took a deep breath, before standing up and cutting the angel's wings off.

The angel screamed in pain, but her poorly shaped wings had heald themselves and regrown into perfect copies of each other.

"Aqua, mom is coming to visit, so wait for me. Okay"

[

[ Yukino ]

'Kazuma, the computer looks better here, no put the wardrove on the left"

I can hear the two of them talking to one another and from what I can hear they are just moving in, I can't help but hesitate.

Knock, knock, knock.

Aqua opens the door, she looks at my suitcase and her eyes seem to harden just a little, perhaps I'm not welcomed here.

A gentle smile forms and her eyes soften "Come in" she says to me.

"Aqua " I start to say, but she just places a finger on my lips.

"We don't have any other beds, so if it's okay with you, you can sleep in the other room" she says to me before pointing at a set of blankets set aside, did my butler speak to them before I arrived.

No, Kazuma is looking at me with confusion written all over his face, however, Aqua just looks at him and the two have a silent conversation.

"You're going to have to get used to running and sleeping on the floor or sofa." Kazuma says to me before he carries a bag filled with clothes into one of the rooms.

"Yukino, two rules, unless you don't want us eating something you bought or made put your name on it."

"Next, lock the bathroom door, you're you" she says to me as she moves her hands up and down, as she points at my body "And Kazuma is still a guy"

"Aqua thankyou, it's only until" for some reason, her smile silences me.

"Stay as long as you have to" her face begins to change and a look begins to form itself in her eyes.

"Now if Kazuma walks in your room, scream or kick him out because if you don't, I want the girl to have my name and if its a boy we will name him together"

I can feel my face turn red as I realize what she just said.

"Here, this room is empty, you can use it" she said to me as she opened the door to the empty room, there is a small closet but it's big enough for me to hang my clothes.

I walk in and she closes the door behind me, even as I open my suitcase, I can't stop my self from crying.


	19. Chapter 19

[Kazuma]

The barrier surrounding the demon kings castle finally broke, no one could believe it, for a brief moment all of the chaos stopped, no one moved it didn't matter if they were monster, adventurer, demon, or knight, none could believe what they were seeing.

The impenetrable barrier that had existed since... no one could remember how long, had finally fallen.

"Now" the Axis Cult screamed all at once, as Aquas worshipers combined their magic alongside the power of the Crimson Demon Clan and began to tear t6he castle apart, before being met with a combination of monsters counter-attacking.

There was no way any of them could or would retreat, for the first time in who knew how long they had a chance of defeating the demon king and they weren't going to let it go.

However, while the people around him attacked the demon kings castle, the daughter of the demon king fought princes Iris in the main kingdom, with an invasion force of her own.

And the town of beginnings Axel was going under its own invasion, the town was responsible for creating powerful heroes that had defeated several demon generals and as such was marked.

If they lost the fight here, there would be nothing left.

There was so much magic lingering in the air, that it began to gather together and form itself into crystals, crystals he could use.

Kazuma began to drain the magic both in the air and the ones in the crystals and ran towards Megumi and the moment he reached her he screamed.

"Cast it!"

"Explosion!" The explosion mage screamed as the demon kings of the past began to walk out of the castle.

Aqua blasted them with sacred light forcing them to become vulnerable enough to be destroyed, but for everyone that was killed the rest gained their power and soon there would be only one left.

Suddenly, it felt as if everyone's breaths were taken straight from their lungs as a true undead king walked out of the castle, before everyone's eyes, the heroes of the past that had died, alongside the monsters, demons, knights, and mages rose once again, yet this didn't last.

Aqua did her job for once and all of the dead were put to rest in a single instant.

Dragon knights and Griffin riders fought against evil dragons and flying monsters, while underground adventures forced the gates beneath the caste open before all of them were killed by the guardians waiting for them inside.

Regardless, all of the doors were either destroyed or forced open and finally the last of the demon kings would show himself.

All of the fighting, all of the dead, was meant for this one moment.

As the last door was forced open, by a dragon knight that turned into dust as he opened the door, everyone fighting seemed to get out of the way by sheer instinct.

Everyone except four crazy people, Kazuma, Meguming, Darkness, and Aqua.

A wave of dark and demonic magic was blocked by aqua who used her god blow to shatter the attack, and Meguming launched one explosion spell after another sad yet when the dust cleared and the castle finally crumbled away, the demon king stood completely unharmed.

Without knowing when or how Darkness moved with a speed no one had ever seen her move before, she received one attack after another get she never fell.

Kazuma teleported himself behind the Demonking and began to use drain touch, knowing full well he would die in the process, while Aqua blasted the Deomking with holy water and god beams.

Still the demon king dint fall, instead he began to laugh.

He laughed until he noticed something he didn't expect, all of the spells Awqua had launched, all of the demon kings attacks that had hit Darkness, even the magic Kazuma had drained from the demon king himself.

ll of that power had been transferred to a single mage, who cast the most powerful spell humanity could use.

Kazuma soon found himself inside a familiar room, all-round him stood every god that had ever existed and Aqua alongside the three other goddesses that were his friends.

"You died before, you finished the job"

"Yet you finished the job given to you" The gods and goddesses said all at once, as they clapped for Kazuma.

"Consider this a punishment and a reward, a punishment for dying before completing the task given to you."

"A reward for completing the task given to you...take good care of her Kazuman," a voice from the highest peak said to Kazuma

"Aqua, you can come home when your time as a human ends, you can bring him along if you want, and if he dies before you, if he chooses he can wait for you"

Kazuma found himself standing outside of his parent's house, he was about to reach for the door when he sensed someone behind him and he felt tears fall from his eyes.

There she was, dressed in the same clothes she wore before Aqua looked at him with a sad smile.

"Kazuma, we won" she said to him with tears in her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Kazuma walked quietly down the stairs, behind him Yukino and Aqua followed closely, nither one of them had any real reason to follow him today, except neither of them had anything better to do.

As usual, both he and Aqua waited for the bus and rode to school quietly, this time however they didn't bother running up the hill like they usually do, instead they walked and enjoyed the view.

The wind is starting to get colder, meaning that the seasons will soon change, however, there was a feeling in the air something both he and Aqua could pike up rather easily.

There was magic in the air, the remnants of someone having fought with a lot of energy.

Despite knowing this neither of them reacted, it wasn't their problem after all.

To their surprise, however, they were shocked to see students walking around the school happily going about their day.

This was interesting because it was Sunday and most people didn't bother to go to school on Sundays.

Some people looked at them when they walked past the entrance of the school and walked towards the rich side of the school but overall no one bothered to greet them.

Kazuma soon found the two men waiting for him, he didn't have any papers on him this time, instead, he held a memory stick that he used to carry the book he had written the night before.

Everything seemed to pass by like a dream or something that just happened.

Kazuma knew that if he didn't investigate how much writing a book cost, how much publishers make of it, and all of the information regarding what went along with the entire process he wouldn't be able to negotiate how much he would make.

Regardless he found himself not having to use the information as the man gave him a good deal and so he signed on the dotted line.

The deal meant that Kazuma had to make three stories separated into different books, the main story, the story of the explosion mage, and the side story of the mysterious dragon knight.

Luckily for him, however, Kazuma had already written down half of the other two books the night before and so he found himself here in a restaurant with not just the publisher but two artists, the man that owned part of the school and both Aqua and Yukino who were happily eating.

Regardless of any of this for the most part his job was done, all that was left was for someone to fix any misspelled words and fix any punctuation he had missed or misplaced after that the company would do the rest.

Kazuma watched as Aqua graved the drawings the people the company had brought with them were picked up by Aqua and redrawn by her.

In a few seconds, drawings that were good but not great were turned into master pice, that no machine or man could ever hope to copy.

The publisher was thrilled when he laid eyes on the drawings and when it was all said and done they had completed the work that would have normally taken months in a few hours.

Still, in the end, the three of them went home, this time, however, they were driven back by one of the companies employees.

Unbeknownst to any of them both the owner of the school and the publisher couldn't help but smile.

"You brought something unique to me," the publisher said

"So what do you think?" the owner of the school asked

"To be honest, I think that this book will save the company. There is no way it won't sell, but these drawings alone will draw people to them" the publisher answered

"So what now?" the owner of the school asked

"I'm thinking an anime and a manga can be made out of this alone," the publisher said as he looked towards the next projects he would be making happen.

And so the day ended.

[Change]

We ran up the hill, unfortunately, we had to go slower than usual Yukino isn't as fast as Aqua and me, it was interesting because Hachiman still hasn't fixed his bike so we caught up to him quickly.

Kodaka was a little bit further ahead of Hachiman but the door was already closing and so all five of us prepared to jump over the wall again.

Somehow our little group is growing and people are starting to notice, and I don't know if that's a good thing.

Kadaka is the first one on top of the wall and he uses his right hand to pull up Hachiman when he failed to reach the top of the wall both Aqua and me jump onto the other side and help Yukino up as she doesn't bother to try and jump up the wall.

As usual, the stairs are blocked with people but for some reason, a rope is hanging from the middle.

'You kids have been jumping off those stairs long enough" The gym teacher said to them as he stood by the door.

"I'm not letting you do that, if you don't want to walk up those stairs like normal people all of you have to climb that rope," he said to them not expecting any of them to actually climb the rope.

Aqua looked at me and I looked at Aqua before the two of us nodded to one another, we had to climb rope all of the time, it isn't something we aren't used to.

Adventurers have to go into caves and dungeons all of the time after all.

"Kazuma can you carry my bag," Aqua asked me before she handed me her school bag.

The gym teacher only gave a wide arrogant smile as he watched Aqua jump onto the rope and begin to pull herself up.

I placed took a bag in each hand and began to climb behind Aqua, I could hear the students murmuring as they watched us climb.

I felt someone pull the rope behind me, but I didn't bother to look down, if I did that I might lose my grip.

We finally reached the top of the stairs and I watched as Aqua pulled herself onto the floor before she reached out to me and helped me on to the floor.

I helped Yukino and I watched her gasp for air.

"I can do this too," she said as she gasped for air.

Finally, Kodaka and Hachimaln reached the top and we went to our classroom, finally, none of us were late for class, however, I'm sure Yukino has never been late before.

As usual, school is boring but somethings different now, it's like the eyes of the people around us are looking at us, before they would ignore Aqua and me, but now, I can see people looking at us and whispering to each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Hachiman]

It's said that life changes before a person can see it, infants grow, they separate from their parents and go to school and without knowing when they grow up and go to work.

We all know that this is true, especially now as I feel everyone's eyes on me, the lunch bell is ringing and everyone is rushing out the door, luckily this time I brought my lunch so I don't have to eat in the cafeteria.

As usual Aqua and Kazuma leave together, I watch them walk out of the class,.

It's strange I almost got used to having them nearby during lunchtime, but they are a couple and I'm the third wheel.

It doesn't matter, I'm about to open my bag and.

"Hey aren't you coming with us," Aqua says next to me,

When did she come back? as I turn to look at her I notice that Kazuma is looking at me expecting me to answer.

"I brought my lunch today," I say to them

"So what someone Yukino will be lonely without you, besides Kodoka has those two girls with him so she won't know how to talk to them," Aqua says to me, for some reason I can't say no to that smile of hers

I open my bag and takeout my lunch before the three of us walk out of the room, as we leave I can hear the people inside murmur to one another, gossip spreads fast, and if a person wants to hurt someone they just have to make the wrong things spread.

I hope nothing like that happens.

We arrive at the cafeteria and like usual, Yukino is sitting alone, I turn to look at Kazuma but he's already on a line, while Aqua is on another line.

There's nothing else for me to do, so I walk up to Yukino and sit in front of her.

Yukino doesn't even bother looking at me and I notice that she is eating the school lunch, I would expect someone like her to eat homemade food, but her lunch is nothing special.

"Hey did you hear apparently were considered the school's trouble makers," Kodoka said as he sat down in front of me next to Yukino.

"There's a video of your group climbing up a rope and doing your usual stair jumps" one of the girls Kodaka hangs out with says to us as she shows the video to us.

"Waite, what's that?" I ask her as I look at the two videos beneath it.

"Oh that apparently Kazuma helped someone in a dojo fight and he was seen roof jumping with some guy," she said to me as she played the next two videos.

I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine and my cellphone began to ring, I don't want to look at it, but I have too.

"My teacher is asking me if we do rope climbing together and she didn't know that you could be so athletic" I read the message good there doesn't seem to be anything bad

"Everyone is asking if your friends with a ninja or if you're in some sort of secret group because they want to join' okay this is just kid stuff

"Mom says she wants to meet your friends"

There it was the one thing I didn't expect.

"How did mom find out?' I texted her back

"My teacher told her, its parent-teacher day" she answered back to me

I watch Kazuma and Aqua sit down in front of one another and like before they begin to trade food with everyone else, I suddenly notice that everyone is looking at me and so I open my lunch box Immediately everyone takes the meat and they give what they don't want.

"Here..I-i-i-I'll trade you this for the roasted tomatoes" I hear Yukino say to me with a shy voice.

Her eyes look as if they are about to burst into tears and her face is bright red, I notice a piece of chocolate cake is in her hand, but most of all I notice that she is trembling with embarrassment

"Sure" I answered her

We all started eating after that, but as we did I felt people's eyes on us again.

"Say my parents found out about us jumping and climbing the rope today, so they want to meet you guys" I began to say to them and I notice both Aqua and Kazuma smiling

"Sure, just say when," Kazuma said to me

The bell rings and it's time for gym, today we're supposed to do things with teams and like usual I'm stuck doing things by myself so instead of joining a team during tennis, I play solitary and hit the ball on a nearby wall before it comes back to me.

I hit the ball a little too hard and I watch it bounce away and then it comes flying back towards me before the sound of someone running catches my attention, but I can't turn to see who it is, because the ball bounces off the wall and heads towards my head.

I hit the all and I notice Kodoka hits it back towards the wall.

I hit it and I watch as Aqua hits it back, but the ball misses the wall and Kazuma catches it and hits it back towards us.

When did all of these people enter my life, I asked myself as I notice both Yukino and the black-haired girl from before walk up to us.

"Girls versus guys!" Aqua suddenly yells out and without any objections, everyone takes their side.

there isn't a net between us, but for some reason, we hit the ball back and forth, between us. Whenever the ball is hit too high Kazuma catches it in mid-air and hits it back down, it is on those occasions that Aqua stops the ball from landing.

Kodaka handles the ball that heads straight towards us, however, when he hits it back Yozora, I think that's her name stops it from getting too far.

When the ball is about to hit the ground I stop it but when I hit it back Yukino is there to stop it.

We have been playing for a while now and none of us have managed to land a point and I hear the sound of the ball hitting the floor and it's followed by the sound of people cheering.

When were we surrounded by everyone?

"Point goes for the girls, gym class is over soo the girls win this game" the coach says to us

I was so caught up in the game that I never noticed when people began to surround us, I felt Kazuma and Kodaka put their arms around my neck

"We will win next time" Kazuma said to the girls but the three girls just smiled at his words

"Next time' Yukino repeated Kazumas words

The rest of the day is uneventful and there isn't any club meeting today, so like usual the four of us are walking to the bus stop, but today for some reason Yukino is with us.

I watcher get on the bus with both Aqua and Kazuma and Kodaka leaves soon after

I walk home, it's strange the streets are the same and the buildings are the same, but for some reason, I can't help but smile.

I finally reach my house and as I walk in, I see something playing on the living room tv.

I suddenly notice myself on the screen and I watch as mom claps as the game ends

"I was worried he never talks about his friends and he's finally made some'" she said as she looked at the three of us together

She sounds happy


	22. Chapter 22

I might need to re post this story if tell me if you can see chapter 21


End file.
